<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you make me maniac by here_for_jaskier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361955">you make me maniac</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_for_jaskier/pseuds/here_for_jaskier'>here_for_jaskier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Jaskier | Dandelion, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fire, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, How Do I Tag, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Idiots in Love, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reconciliation, Riding, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Spanking, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_for_jaskier/pseuds/here_for_jaskier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt and Jaskier meet again after the mountain in a tavern. Things escaladed with a fire and the night ends unexpectedly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you make me maniac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey &lt;3<br/>This is my first porn fic. There can't be enough of Bottom!Geralt and I hope you enjoy this.<br/>english isn't my first language but I try my best.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Exhausted, he put one foot in front of the other. Every single muscle hurt, Geralt felt dragged out as he walked slowly through the streets of the city. The mantle of twilight was already above him, the sun had set and the first stars appeared. Grateful that his horse was already taken care of and the room also paid Geralt turned into the alley. In the end, there was the largest and most popular tavern.</p><p>Already from a distance, the witcher realized that today it was exceptionally well-attended. Music, screaming, singing and hundreds of steps roared at his sensitive ears. A striking fragrance of alcohol lay in the air, of women's fragrance and sweat. He managed to get through the door with difficulty.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>The hood of his black coat protected against curious and degrading looks, concealing almost the white hair and the stinging gold-yellow color of his cat iris. Geralt pushed through the people, between skirts and shirts, ignored the fight in the corner, and tried to focus only on his steps. It was terribly noisy. With a loud voice, because it was difficult to communicate otherwise, he ordered a pitcher of beer.</p>
</div><p>A laughing woman bumped into him, the hood slipped and slid down, but no one paid any attention to him.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>At that moment, another smell, another heartbeat, mixed with the crowd, but Geralt would have recognized it among thousands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Was it coincidence or destiny that made their paths cross again in this place? The witcher did not know, only turned his gaze when the bards on the other side of the room recorded their play with loud applause when another man came to them.</p>
</div><p>He looked good. It almost seemed to him that Geralt had forgotten how good he really looked. The dark brown hair was a little bit longer, already glued slightly to his forehead and neck, the reddish stains on his face spoke from alcohol.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Like in a trance, Geralt watched Jaskier bowing briefly before playing the first strings of the lute. Even the instrument was painfully familiar to the witcher.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As if petrified he stood there and registered every movement of the bard, whose voice chased goosebumps over his back. Geralt deeply regretted the bitter words on the mountain and he would give anything if he could make them unsaid. His hands trembled. Here and there Jaskier threw his charming smile at a lady, stepped a few steps from the small elevation which was used as a stage.</p>
</div><p>And stopped. With an unmelodic sound, the strings slipped out of his fingers when he saw Geralt.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>The bright blue eyes almost seemed to pierce him, Geralt noticed sadly how Jaskier's facial features hardened and his smile died. With a dull feeling and burning shame, he lowered his gaze and turned away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As if nothing had happened within those few seconds, Jaskier continued to play abruptly, even though his voice had lost the amused and open undertone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ruthlessly Geralt pushed other people aside, went up the stairs, and fled from the lower floor. Even when he reached the corridor with his room, Jaskier's voice resounded as if the bard were right next to him.</p>
</div><p>Desperately Geralt closed the door with a rumble, but the wood did not lower the music or his own thoughts. As much as he struggled to strip the thought off, he missed the company of Jaskier at his side. His talk, the buzzing that accompanied everyday life. It was only after he disappeared that Geralt noticed how much space the younger one really occupied in his life. Space that remained empty from there. Geralt had been feeling incomplete for weeks and now the feeling seemed to overwhelm him.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Without taking off the armor, the witcher sank down on the bed, buried his face in his hands. Why did he leave? Shouldn't he have waited at the side to intercept the bard?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Geralt was ready to ask for forgiveness on his knees. Of course, he could not undo anything, he had no excuse for his behavior, but whether Jaskier forgave him or not, he should know that he deserved it better and that Geralt was aware of it.</p>
</div><p>Instead of taking this opportunity, he had fled like a coward. Jaskier's gaze was still burning on him and Geralt was only ashamed. Did he even deserve a chance?</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>That night, Geralt did not find any peace. An hour after hour he listened to the rhythmic steps that shook the tavern, recognized melodies and Jaskier's voice blew back and forth to him, surrounding him like fog.</p>
</div><p>The moon was already wandered over the sky as the sounds from below start to change. From stomping to beat became hasty steps. Women screamed. At first, Geralt thought of a brawl, like always was at the time and according to the amount of alcohol. Only the cracking and bursting of wood let him go up.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Geralt hastened to get up. There was a sharp smell in the air. Clearly smoke, which quickly became stronger. As soon as he had slipped into boots, trousers, and shirt, the biting torment was already pulling through the cracks in the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He already heard the flames crackling through the wood, all around him. And they came closer and closer.</p>
</div><p>An escape from the window was impossible and would end with a broken neck. The passage to the stairs, however, was already covered in smoke, but Geralt had no choice.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>With his breath held back, he crossed the upper hallway, still managed to climb the stairs, which collapsed under his weight. Clearly, he felt the embers under his shoes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The guest room was on fire. They licked the boards, ate the floor. A few people still ran around, touched by the lethal smoke the exit. Tears were burning in his eyes, Geralt became dizzy and he felt the fire catching up in the fabric of his shirt and his skin burning.</p>
</div><p>Panting, he stumbled through the door frame. Screams and footsteps everywhere. Men with buckets of water came out of nowhere. Everywhere was panic. Filled with pain, Geralt held his injured arm, tore off the scorched material, and looked around hastily.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Flames beat through the windows, glass splintered, the crunching of the wood betrayed that the support beams soon will give up.</p>
</div><p>"Is there anyone else in there?", someone shouted, another man stumbled out into the night, immediately collapsed on the full street.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sharp fear seized the witcher and he stumbled off, letting his gaze wander, as the fire covered every other smell.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Blind of fear, he stumbled into another man. This seemed unharmed and Geralt noticed the lutes he was holding in his hands. One of the instruments clearly belonged to ... -</p>
</div><p>"Jaskier? Where is he?" he gasped, the voice roughened from the smoke, "Where is he?" "I've lost sight of him", replied the other.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Before he could say anything, Geralt turned around on the heel. Without hesitation, ignoring the screams around him, he rushed back through the ever-smaller entrance, from the burning building. The heat took his breath away, made him dizzy. Tears made his sight more difficult.</p>
</div><p>No one was in this room anymore. He clearly perceived the disgusting smell of burnt flesh and bones, and Geralt's heart seemed to stop with the thought that it was already too late for Jaskier.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>One more step he stumbled forward. The wood crunched over his head, sparks pattered down on him. One of the supporting beams broke in two under the flames.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Something pushed Geralt aside violently. Almost the witcher would have fallen on the glowing and ash-stitched ground, could only hold on at the last moment.</p>
</div><p>He did not dare to take a deep breath, but when he realized who was the person next to him, he gasped up. Jaskier stood next to him, also covered with soot, his sleeve in front of his face. With the other hand, he grabbed Geralt's unwound arm and together they staggered towards the door. At any moment, the tavern would finally collapse.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>The cold night air blew towards them and Geralt gratefully drew them in. More tears ran out of his eyes, burning, but he didn't care.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unclearly he felt the grip on his arm loosen and hastily he reached for Jaskier's hand. With a surprising sound, the bard fell into his arms, both of them sank to their knees.</p>
</div><p>"Fuck,", Geralt murmured, pressed the younger to himself, felt the fast heartbeat, the pleasant warmth emanating from him. He was alive. He was fine.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Let me go!" Jaskier's angry voice tore him back into reality. Abruptly they separated from each other and the bard rose immediately. Relief stood written in his face, but gave way to a dark expression.</p>
</div><p>"Did someone actually shit in your brain?" he began, the voice was also attacked by the smoke. Shortly he coughed before he continued.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Geralt just blinked at him from below, was still on his knees.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Give me a good reason why you're rushing into a burning building?", asked Jaskier. Around them there was panic, children and women wept while the tavern slowly burned out. The witcher already opened his mouth and answered, but his vocal cords protested vigorously.</p>
</div><p>"I thought you were still in it", He defended himself coughing.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Since when do you care?" snatched Jaskier. He turns around and began to push himself through the crowd, away from everything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Geralt hastily got up, ignored how the world revolved around him, and followed the younger man.</p>
</div><p>"I am very interested in whether you burn alive", he said very quietly to him, "Jaskier. . -"</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Have you changed your mind again, or has the smoke clouded the little cavity that is between your ears? he replied soundlessly. He still made his way through the city in rapid steps.</p>
</div><p>"Jaskier!" Shortly he turned around. Traces of ash were visible on his face, his colorful doublet had faded and had a few burn marks.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Where do you want to go?" asked Geralt. Meanwhile, they were removed enough to swallow the voices of the night. Flames lit up the night sky, the pillar of smoke was clearly visible.</p>
</div><p>"To the nearest inn, or do you think I want to sleep on the street?" he replied, still rejecting, "And I want my lute back."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>The nearest inn was only two streets away. They must have been close by and most of the guests must have fled there.</p>
</div><p>"I'm sorry", It suddenly slipped out to the witchers' mouth, because Jaskier made institutions simply go on, let him stand alone in the middle of the street.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>A sigh was the answer, but he kept his back on him and went on. Geralt followed, not involuntarily.</p>
</div><p>"Me too", the bard said with a bitter voice, "That I still care about you."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Filled with guilt, Geralt was silent, but he was determined not to let him go this time. The shock that he thought for seconds that Jaskier was burned under his eyes, was deep in his bones.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They reached the other inn. Jaskier gave him a grim look, but he could not stop Geralt from following him.</p>
</div><p>Inside, the hell was going on. As expected they were not the only ones who were suddenly without a bed for the night and the idea came up to find lodging here. Once again Jaskier tried unsuccessfully to hang out his former best friend in the crowd, but both men found themselves at the counter at the same time.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Both first ordered a pitcher of beer, but before Jaskier could pay, Geralt had pressed the gold into the hands of the younger and visibly overburdened waitress. The bard answered of this with a snort.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The drink did well to free their throats from the smoke and soot. They could breathe again, even though it was difficult in the crowded pub but still better than in a burning room.</p>
</div><p>The elderly hostess came to the men and addressed the word to them.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You're from The <em>Late Table</em>?" she asked, and without waiting for the answer, she went straight on. "We still have one room, the rest is full under the roof beams. "</p>
</div><p>"Great", Jaskier murmured, but Geralt saw his chance. In one fell swoop, he put more than enough oren on the counter.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We'll take it", he explained quickly and enraged Jaskier even more.</p>
</div><p>"Great!" he repeated, now seriously angry, "Maybe the street is an option after all?"</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Jaskier, please. "</p>
</div><p>They glared at each other and for a short time, it seemed as if the bard would seriously prefer to sleep under the sky. Probably he had it done in his anger, if not in the next moment first drops of rain hit the glasses of the windows.</p><p>So he only sighed theatrically again and made his way to the stairs.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Geralt took this as a good sign and followed him with due distance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The room turned out to be a kind of rampant chamber. Cracking floor, thin walls, partly fragmented and the bed made the impression as if trolls had already slept in it more than one time.</p>
</div><p>"Jaskier, I'm fucking sorry..-"</p><p></p><div>
  <p>As soon as the door closed and both men faced the catastrophe of an accommodation, Geralt tried it again.</p>
  <p>"You are sorry?" Jaskier hissed to him and it seemed as if he had only held back because other people were present.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you know what that changes?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Geralt shook his head with a lump in his throat, but the youngest did not allow him to speak in any case. The blue eyes flashed and there was nothing to feel from the joy of life and the smile. Only anger was written into his beautiful facial features.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nothing! It doesn't change anything!" His hands trembled as he took a step towards the witcher.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you really think now is everything alright?" he asked coldly, "And do you really suppose I'm making the same mistake again? Throwing years away for nothing than pain?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mutely Geralt shook his head, retreated, and felt the wood of the door in his back. Nevertheless, Jaskier came closer one more time. "I. . -"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't want your excuses, Geralt!" the bard interrupted him violently.</p>
</div><p>"I don't have any!", the witcher muttered, "I know you won't forgive me, but I wanted you to know. "</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That I know what?" hooked Jaskier angrily. They were very close. He could see every grey speckle in the blue iris, felt the warm breath on his cheek and the enraged heartbeat so close to his own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That I missed you", breathed Geralt out. Before he could plan it, he leaned abruptly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaskier did not jerk back when her lips met, trembling, dry from the smoke, but he grabbed Geralt by the shoulders and pressed him fiercely against the wood.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Within fractions of a second, out of restraint, something wild, unpredictable became. Geralt gently bit him on the lip, sensing how the young man trembled and tightened his grip.</p>
</div><p>"Never kiss me again, witcher. ", Jaskier groaned as they dissolved from each other. Geralt quickly sealed her lips again, feeling Jaskier groaning in the kiss when their tongues touched hard.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>With another hit, he pressed him against the door. Geralt moaned quietly, his trousers were already tight, which did not go unnoticed by the younger one.</p>
</div><p>"You fucking desperate witcher. " he muttered, opened the buttons of the ripped and dirty shirt, "I'm mad at you. "</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I know. " Geralt answered quietly and pressed himself demandingly against Jaskier's body.</p>
</div><p>He, too, was already aroused. Hungry, they sank in a new kiss, without any tenderness, while Jaskier's fingers stroke searching over the upper body. His fingernails left burning scratches.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Stumbling, they made it to the battered bed. Jaskier pushed Geralt onto the soft surface and freed him directly from his pants. Now the witcher lay naked under him, breathing heavily, his pupils greatly enlarged.</p>
</div><p>"You look needy", He only commented, biting himself on the lip to conceal how much this sight turned him on. Targeted, he stripped off the broken and dirty top, but Geralt devoted himself to the shirt and gently stripped it off the bard's shoulders. At the same time, he placed a gentle kiss on the young man's neck.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You look beautiful", Geralt plucked him in the ear, his fingers had arrived at the closure of his trousers kneaded through the fabric.</p>
</div><p>"Shut up.", Jaskier moaned and forced him back into the mattress, "I don't want to hear anything from."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Another kiss silenced both of them. Geralt's began moaning to massage his own cock. Suddenly Jaskier interrupted the kiss, flashed at him furiously.</p>
</div><p>"Don't touch yourself", He demanded, "Either you come through me or you will never. "</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Geralt whimpered. He was already burned by desire. Jaskier did not let himself be disturbed by it, he dedicated himself to the nipples of the older one. Targeted, he pinched it, and Geralt elicited a quiet scream. He was so sensitive.</p>
</div><p>"It hurts, doesn't it?" he growled, repeated it directly on the other side, "Not as painful as words can do. . -"</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Jaskier", Geralt moaned, wanted to draw him back to himself, but he stood up and grabbed the witcher, turned him roughly around.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Now he leaned on the old wooden bed frame and spread his legs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That even suits you well", said Jaskier with a dark voice, which gave Geralt a new wave of goosebumps.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Determined he held his hand and clap violently on Geralt's left cheek. He groaned in silence, stretched himself out, to the sweet pain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you like it?" asked Jaskier, "Of course you like it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Next stroke. Geralt moaned and felt how hard he became. It burned, the pain and humiliation seemed like an intoxication.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know you deserve it", the bard murmured, landed two more blows. Geralt's fingers clawed into the wood. The clap lies in the air, the sound from skin to skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm so sorry", he waved, "So sorry."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you think it's too late?" Jaskier replied coldly and struck again, "Do you deserve my forgiveness?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The skin of his bottom was already glowing, with every further stroke Geralt shrugged together and waved.</p>
</div><p>"No, I'm so sorry", he whispered, "Please "</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Please what?" the youngest answered, "Does the white wolf give up?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Trembling, Geralt let go of the frame, leaned on his forearms, and stretched his back, spread his legs.</p>
</div><p>"Harder". , he begged, "Jaskier!"</p><p></p><div>
  <p>He knows he deserves the pain and he wants to come alone from the blows on his ass that made him feel like butter. His cock was wet from precum and swollen, he just wants more and pressed himself in the mattress.</p>
</div><p>"Say it. "</p><p>"Please. "</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What do you want?"</p>
</div><p>Another stroke, Geralt began to wind in pain, the skin from his cheeks glowed red. Again, the hand hit his ass, once again. He cried out, was so close to the edge. His vision blurred, he could no longer think.</p><p>Jaskier hit him again and with a scream, he buried his face in one of the crumpled pillows when the orgasm came out of nowhere over him in strong waves and made the sting on his bottom even sweeter.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Unexpectedly, he felt a hand on his now soft and wet cock, which gripped roughly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I want to hear from you. I want everybody in this tavern to know what happened to the white wolf ", Jaskier growled into his ear. He was now immediately behind him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry", Geralt sobbed, overwhelmed by the touch and the shocks chasing through his nerves, "Please. "</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The grip did not loosen, kneaded rudely, and elicited another whimper from the witcher.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His skin was finally bright red and burning, rubbing the fabric of the pants unpleasantly. He could feel how hard Jaskier himself was. The younger one began to knead the irritated skin tenderly with one hand. At the same time, Geralt heard Jaskier uncork a small bottle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The scent of chamomile filled the room and Geralt smiled. Jaskier still remembered that this was one of his favorite scents. Without a word, the bard spread the cheeks before sliding rudely into it with an oiled finger.</p>
</div><p>Geralt moaned, pressed against him, felt his muscles clasping his finger.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You needy, desperate witcher", replied Jaskier. He sounds not that angry like before a few minutes, Geralt could swear that he heard him smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He added a second finger, spreading them inside, the warm oil dripping down on his arm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You want that, don't you?"</p>
</div><p>"Fuck yes", replied the older one, moved his hips back, trying to fuck himself with the fingers.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"And you think you deserve it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a skeptical tone in the bard's voice, he let go of him, pulled back his hand and Geralt sighted. His knees trembled, tried to lift up. One hand buried in Jaskier's soft brown hair, he chooses to kiss him again. There were still traces from ashes on his beautiful face but the angry expression seemed to slowly soften. Stormingly her lips cracked against each other, the younger one pulled on the white hair. Geralt's hands liberated Jasker from the pants that were covered with dirt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Together, now both completely naked, they slipped on the bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Without a thought, Geralt gently pressed the younger man against the wall behind the bed before he let himself sink onto his lap. Slowly he interrupted the kiss, they leaned forehead to forehead, sinking into each other's eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't look at me like that", growled Jaskier.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How?" breathed Geralt, kissed him tenderly on the corner of his mouth, worked his way up to his neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Like that. That I almost believe you", the bard replied and pressed hard against him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With both hands Geralt spread his cheeks, slowly let himself sink on Jaskier's hard cock, breathing heavily and laid his head in the neck when Jaskier hit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You little whore", the bard murmured as they sheeded in the position.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just for you", Geralt whispered, let himself sink, enjoyed the burning and pulling that went all the way to his back. Jaskier was completely inside him and it looks like he can't hold himself back any longer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carefully Geralt began to roll his hips, slid even closer to Jaskier so that he hit the point inside each movement, which made Geralt see stars and hunts shivers down his spine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I missed you so much. ", the witcher whispered, buried his face in Jaskier's crook of the neck as he moved up and down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaskier came to meet him, pushed hard into him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm still mad at you", the younger said with clenched teeth, moaning softly as Geralt continued to ride him with gentle movements.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You smell so good", the witcher breathed, "I thought of you every day. "</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A kiss. Jaskier demanded the control and Geralt gave it glad to him, sunk into the kiss and the warm feeling which grows inside his stomach.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He remained, his legs start trembled as he was again on the edge of his orgasm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please let me..-", he waved. His fingers clawed in Jaskier's shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I will continue to use you.", the young man breathed into his ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck, I am yours.", Geralt moaned, threw his head in his neck when it chased him over the cliff again. He came over all over Jaskier's stomach, his hand runs through the dark chest hair. It tickled under his fingertips.</p>
</div><p>Hardly breathing, they stopped, both hearts were racing.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Lay down". , Jaskier murmured, helping Geralt to rise with his butter-soft body. He rasped as Jaskiers cock slipped out of him with a strange feeling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a few handles, the bard managed to bend Geralt's leg around his hip, lifting him a little, before he slipped slowly into him again. Geralt clawed into the sheets with one hand and buried the other in Jaskier's dark hair.</p>
</div><p>"I had hoped so much that I never see you again", the bard whispered. Pain flickered in the ocean blue eyes.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I should never have treated you like this. ", Geralt whispered and gently pulled him closer, "You deserve better. "</p>
</div><p>"And I always wanted you anyway", Jaskier replied, pulled his cock almost completely out, only to push back hard.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>A loud moan escaped Geralt, he bent his back through.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I never meant it that way, Jaskier", He whispered as they stopped again, "You're the best thing that's happened to me in my life. "</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Another violent push, followed by a wheeze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I want you", Geralt muttered in his ear. The dark hair still smelled smoky, sticking to the younger one's neck. Sweat dripped from his face, he seemed to glow. His skin was so soft when Geralt's finger run over it.</p>
</div><p>"I need you", he breathed out, "And I can understand if you never want to see me again. . -"</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jaskier fells in silence, only responding to his gaze before he again hit hard. Again Geralt bent his back, his wet hands clawed into the sheet. Again his cock was swollen, the balls heavy and his body wants to tear apart from the stimulation.</p>
</div><p>"I want to forgive you, Geralt", the bard whispered into his ear, moved slowly, agonizingly, and robbed his mind, "I'm afraid you'll do it again. "</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I will never forgive myself for what I said. " Geralt whimpered, "No day has passed when I have not regretted every single word what I've said and every word which I should have said."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaskier rolled his hips, lifted the older one up again before he began to drift mercilessly into him. </p>
</div><p>With each further push, Geralt groaned, forgot the words that were already on his tongue, pressed his shoulders into the mattress to intensify the movement. Tears came into his eyes, the burning went through his body. His third orgasm built up, but Jaskier did not intentionally hit the spot that gave him the desired redemption.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Please, please. . -"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Meanwhile, tears ran down his cheeks, Jaskier bent down and kissed him, changed the angle, and hit the prostate. Colors explode in front of his inner eye. Both men could only gasp.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Geralt came again, believed he would break into a thousand pieces. Jaskier swallowed his moaning with a deep kiss, followed him shortly afterward. With another shiver, Geralt felt how he came in him, filled him.</p>
</div><p>Wetly sweaty and heavily breathing, Jaskier sank to the side, dragging the witcher with him, who buried his face in the bard's shoulder. He gently stroked him through the damp white hair. Geralt pulled him towards him at the hip, wanted to enjoy nothing more than the moment, the wild tingling that still filled his body, the closeness they shared.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>For a few minutes, they were just lying there, listening to the other person's heartbeat, which gradually returned to normal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a while, Geralt raised his gaze, noticed confusedly that a smile lay on the lips of the younger ones.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you still mad?" Geralt asked quietly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmmm", Jaskier replied but cuddled closer to him. He smells like honey, smoke, sweat, and sex. Geralt thought that he could get addicted to it, so he took a deep breath.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Geralt?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes?" Jaskier leaned on his elbows, wiping his still wet hair from his forehead.</p>
</div><p>"Why did you really run back into the tavern?" he asked openly. Again the blue eyes focused him and for a moment Geralt lost himself in the endless cornflower-blue ocean.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I've already told you", he smiled, stretched out his arm, and stroked the bard's cheek, "I thought you were still inside. "</p>
</div><p>"But. . -," began Jaskier, but Geralt interrupted him with a gentle kiss.</p><p>"I couldn't bear the thought of losing you", he whispered against Jaskier's lips, "And I promise you, if you let me, I'll never lose you again, Jask. "</p><p></p><div>
  <p>The younger one gently wiped away the traces of tears from the witcher's face, before a warm smile spread on his still reddened face, letting his eyes shine.</p>
</div><p>Carefully, as if he could break under the touch, Geralt pressed another kiss on his forehead.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I promise. "</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this and let me know if you want more porn without plot, or more porn with a little bit plot.<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>